Hiruma's Birthday
by Hiruma Yuuzu
Summary: Apakah di antara kalian ada yang tahu kapan ulang tahun Hiruma? Ya, Mamori tahu, ia mengetahuinya dari kartu siswa Hiruma. Ia segera memberitahukan informasi itu pada anggota Saikyoudai Wizards. Apa rencana mereka semua? Last Chapter Updated! Special for Hiruma's Birthday
1. Chapter 1

Yaa, apa kabar minna-san? Akhirnya update lagi fic saya, kekeke. Ini tentang HiruMamo JUGA. Tapi saya sengaja nggak di kasihn pairing di judulnya :3, nyahaha~ saya nggak ada bosannya buat fic Hiru Mamo. Selamat membaca :D

Disclaimer :Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata. Kalau OOC nya itu milik saya :D

* * *

Minggu, 3 Februari 2013

Mamori P.O.V

_Kimi to deaeta no wa kitto guuzen ja nai_

_Itsu no manika sonna fuu ni omoeteta_

Hm.. Ini kan hari minggu.. Aku masih mengantuk.. tapi alarm ini sudah berbunyi, itu artinya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan aku harus pergi ke Saikyoudai untuk latihan amefuto pukul 8.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ku memandangi langit-langit kamar ini. Ini bukan kamarku... Oh ya, aku lupa kalau aku sekarang tinggal di apartement karena jarak rumah ku dan Saikyoudai jauh, jadi aku meminta Hiruma untuk mencarikanku apartement dan di sini lah aku, di apartement yang sama dengan Hiruma-umm Youichi. Tapi tapi tentu saja di kamar yang berbeda, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya  
kalian!

Daripada bermalas-malasan lebih baik aku segera pergi mandi dan- kenapa aku tidak bisa bangun? Aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang menahan ku untuk bangun, tangan siapa?

"Ohayou.. Ma-mo-ri"

LOADING...

"Hoaaam... Hei Manajer Sialan! Kenapa kau tidak membalas sapaan ku?!"

LOADING 99%...

"Oi! Manajer Sialan!"

LOADING COMPLETE…

.

.

Normal P.O.V

"Youichi-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!"

"Kau bilang kamar_mu_? Ini apartement ku kau tahu?"

"Iya aku tahu, ta-tapi kan kau ada kamar sendiri!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam jadi kuputuskan untuk tidur di sini" kata Hiruma dengan santainya dan masih duduk di kasur Mamori. Ide jahil tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya, ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Mamori.

"Lagipula... apa kau tidak senang, tidur dengan ku semalam? Mamori~"

"Yo-Yo-Yo-Youichi k-kau genit!"

BUGH

BRUK

"Hei! Apa maksudmu memukulku dengan bantal, hah?!" kata Hiruma yang jatuh terduduk di lantai akibat pukulan Mamori.

"I-itu kan gara-gara kamu!"

"Ugh"

"You... kau kenapa?" kata Mamori yang melihat Hiruma menunduk dan menutupi wajah dengan tangan kanannya dan segera menghampirinya.

"Youichi... maafkan aku, aku tidak memukul terlalu keras kan? Coba kulihat wajahmu" Tanya Mamori melepaskan tangan Hiruma yang masih menutupi wajah dan mengangkat wajah Hiruma.

Mamori terkejut ketika merasakan tangan kanan Hiruma yang semula ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya berpindah ke kepala bagian belakang Mamori dan Hiruma memberikan seringai jahilnya pada Mamori

CUP

"Kena kau, kekeke" kata Hiruma setelah mencium Mamori

"Mou! Youichi!"

B'DAY

Saikyoudai University

"Mamori-san! Ohayou" sapa seorang receiver yang bukan dan yang tak lain adalah Hosokawa Ikkyu baru sampai di Saikyoudai.

"Ohayou, Ikkyu-kun, latihan hari ini semangat yaa"

"Ba-baik Mamori-san" kata Ikkyu dengan wajah yang memerah melihat senyuman Mamori.

"Manajer Sialan cepat jalan!" kata Hiruma berjalan melewati Mamori dan Ikkyu.

"Iya, iya, aku kan hanya membalas sapaan Ikkyu-kun, Hiruma-kun"

"Ayo, Ikkyu-kun, kita pergi ke club house"

"Iya, Mamori-san"

Selama perjalanan ke club house, Mamori dan Ikkyu bercakap-cakap tentang festival Saikyoudai yang di adakan tahun kemarin, Hiruma berjalan agak jauh di depan Mamori dan Ikkyu. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kartu yang tergeletak di jalan dan Ikkyu mengambilnya.

"Hm, apa ini?"

"Itu kartu siswa, Ikkyu-kun, coba ku lihat" kata Mamori mengambil kartu siswa itu dari Ikkyu.

"I-ini milik Hiruma" kata Mamori.

"Iya, Hei lihat tanggal lahirnya, 6 Februari"

"Itu artinya sebentar lagi, kenapa kita tidak buat surprise saja?" kata Mamori

"Ssst, pelan-pelan Mamori-san!"

"Eh ya maaf. Kalau begitu nanti kita bicarakan dengan yang lain yaa, ohoho lihat saja Hiruma-kun, kau akan mendapatkan surprise 'terbaik' seumur hidupmu" kata Mamori menyeringai dan tertawa setan.

"Ma-Mamori-san... dia berubah menjadi Hiruma"

B'DAY

"Ohayou" seru Mamori pada anggota Wizards di dalam club house.

"Ohayou Anezaki, tumben kau datang bersama Ikkyu, tidak bersama Hiruma?"

"Hm, tadi aku kebetulan bertemu Ikkyu-kun di gerbang, jadi-"

"Manajer Sialan! Tidak usah banyak bicara! Kalian semua cepat keluar!"

"Baik kapten… Kalau begitu sampai nanti ya Anezaki"

"Ya. Selamat latihan ya kalian semua, ah ya tunggu Yamato-kun!"

"Ada apa?"

"Nanti tolong informasikan yang lainnya ya, kita akan membicarakan surprise untuk Hiruma-kun"

"Surprise? Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"Tadi pagi aku dan Ikkyu-kun tidak sengaja melihat kartu siswa nya dan dia akan berulang tahun tanggal 6 Februari nanti, tapi jangan sampai kau ketahuan waktu menginformasikannya ya"

"Baiklah, tapi sepertinya kau senang sekali Hiruma akan berulang tahun"

"Ahaha apa kau tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk balas dendam dengan Hiruma-kun, Yamato-kun?"

"Eh? Hmm... sejauh ini sih tidak, selama dia tidak mengancamku untuk hal yang aneh-aneh. Memangnya rencana apa yang akan kau buat?"

"Aku belum ada ide, tapi mungkin nanti kalian bisa memberikan ide sewaktu kita berkumpul"

"Begitu... baiklah… kalau begitu kami latihan dulu, Anezaki. Sampai nanti"

"Sampai nanti. Hm... sebaiknya aku bersih-bersih dulu"

B'DAY

"Manajer Sialan, aku pulang duluan, ada yang harus ku urus"

"Hm? Cepat sekali kau berganti pakaian. Mana yang lain? Urusan apa Hiruma-kun?"

"Cerewet" kata Hiruma sambil keluar club house

"Dasar Hiruma, aku kan hanya tanya urusan apa. Ya sudahlah, lagipula ini lebih mudah daripada aku harus mengusir-usir dia dari sini untuk membicarakan ulang tahun nya"

"Mamori-san, Hiruma-san mana?" Tanya Ikkyu yang baru masuk club house bersama anggota Wizards lainnya.

"Baru saja dia pulang, katanya ada urusan. Kenapa Ikkyu-kun?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja kalau begitu kita semua bisa membicarakan tentang ulang tahunnya kan?"

"Iya, tapi sebaiknya kalian semua istirahat dan ganti seragamnya dulu. Ikkyu-kun, mana Agon-kun?"

"Tidak tahu, hari ini dia tidak datang latihan. Kau mau aku menelponnya untuk datang kemari?"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah latihan sudah selesai?" sahut Jumonji

"Untuk membicarakan ulang tahun Hiruma-san" jawab Ikkyu polos

"Hei hei, kau tahu kan kalau satan dan iblis itu tidak akur?" sahut Jumonji

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya ampun. Kau ini… Bisa-bisa ia merencanakan yang lebih parah daripada yang akan kita lakukan" Jumonji menepuk dahinya.

"Kalau begitu apa rencana mu Anezaki?"

B'DAY

"Manajer Sialan, kau kah itu?" teriak Hiruma dari ruang tamu begitu mendengar suara pintu apartementnya terbuka, tapi heran nya tidak ada suara dari si pembuka pintu itu. Lalu ia beranjak dari sofa tempat ia berduaan dengan VAIO kesayangannya menuju pintu masuk untuk memastikan apa benar itu Mamori atau bukan.

"Tumben kau tidak cerewet" cetus Hiruma begitu melihat Mamori yang sedang melepas sepatu nya. Mamori tidak merespon tantangan perdebatan Hiruma dan langsung melewati Hiruma menuju kamarnya tanpa melihat bahkan melirik nya. Hiruma yang bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini hanya diam saja tidak melanjutkan ajakan perdebatan itu dan kembali ke sofa di mana dia berada sebelumnya.

"Fuuh, untung saja tadi aku tidak terpancing emosi gara-gara ucapannya itu, kalau tidak bisa gawat" kata Mamori bernafas lega setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"_Hm… bagaimana kalau kita tidak membuat kontak dengan Hiruma?" kata Yamato_

_"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Jumonji_

_"Ya, kita diamkan saja dia, hahaha"_

_"Tapi apa itu akan berpengaruh?"_

_"Tidak mungkin, Hiruma itu kan orang yang lebih suka menyendiri, pasti bukan apa-apa baginya didiamkan begitu saja" sahut Jumonji lagi._

_"Hm… ada benarnya juga yang kau bilang. Tapi, apa mungkin 'bukan apa-apa', kalau yang mendiamkan adalah pacarnya?" kata Yamato melirik Mamori._

_"Ah ya, kau benar juga" sahut anggota Wizards serempak._

_"Eh, kenapa cuma aku? Ini kan rencana bersama"_

_"Iya, Anezaki, tenang saja. Kami juga ikut berpartisipasi"_

_"Um... baiklah. Kalau begitu kapan kita mulai?"_

_"Besok saja, tidak ada yang keberatan kan?" Tanya Yamato dan di jawab oleh anggukan anggota Wizards lainnya_

_'Justru aku yang keberatan, kan aku tinggal serumah dengan dia, pasti ini akan menyulitkan untuk menghindari kontak dengannya'  
_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan hal lainnya?" sahut Ikkyu_

_"Seperti apa?"  
_

"_Menyembunyikan senjatanya dan menyembunyikan Akuma Te Chou nya?"  
_

"_Mustahil" kata yang lainnya serempak  
_

"_Tapi kenapa tidak di coba saja?"  
_

"_Kau mau mati di buang ke laut?" tanya Jumonji_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Hm... kalau begitu bagaimana kalau melakukannya masing-masing saja?"_

_"Melakukan apa?"_

_"Yaa mengerjai dia"_

_"Baiklah, itu pun kalau ada ide jahat yang terpikirkan"_

_"Oke, kalau begitu kita diskusikan hal lainnya, seperti kue ulang tahun, dekorasi, hadiah…"_

"Sudah pukul 8 malam, berarti lama juga ya tadi diskusi tentang ulang tahun Youichi di Saikyoudai. Apa dia sudah makan ya? Aku lapar, aku masak dulu terus makan di kamar saja lah"

Setelah Mamori mandi dia segera keluar kamarnya dan melihat kiri-kanan memastikan tidak ada Hiruma di sekitar.

'Kiri... tidak ada. Kanan... tidak ada. Bisa gawat kalau bertemu Youichi'

Cepat-cepat Mamori menuju dapur dan segera membuka kulkas yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan itu dan sayangnya dia bingung apa yang harus ia masak sehingga ia hanya berpikir sambil berlutut di depan kulkas yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Um... masak apa ya... kalau masak Kari tidak bisa cepat-cepat. Kalau ketemu-"

"Manajer Sialan"

'Hah! Yo-Yo-Youichi, gawat, dia ada di sini. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa memasak kalau begini, lebih baik aku ke kamar dulu!'

Mamori tidak menjawab panggilan Hiruma yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Karena ingin menghindari kontak dengan Hiruma, ia berdiri terlalu cepat hingga pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap dan keseimbangannya hilang begitu saja.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" kata Hiruma menangkap Mamori sebelum ia terjatuh. Kini pandangan Mamori sudah kembali normal, ia dapat berdiri tanpa perlu titahan Hiruma.

'Pusing... pasti karena berdiri tiba-tiba tadi' pikir Mamori sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Hei..."

'Ingat, aku harus menghindari kontak dengan Youichi'

Mamori menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan melewati Hiruma tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hiruma yang diacuhkan menjadi kesal diperlakukan seperti itu, seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ada yang berani mengacuhkannya.

"Aku bicara denganmu, MAMORI!"

"Ah, sakit…" rintih Mamori begitu Hiruma menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?". Pegangan di pergelangan tangan Mamori mulai mengendur. Ia terkejut begitu Hiruma menanyakan keadaannya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang, melanjutkan peran bisu itu atau menggagalkan rencana untuk ulang tahun Hiruma dengan menyelesaikan acara diam-diaman ini.

"Tolong lepaskan aku". Kemudian Hiruma melepaskan pergelangan tangan Mamori yang tadi ia genggam dan Mamori langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Hiruma hanya memandangi punggung Mamori yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya tadi.

B'DAY

"Fuah, hampir saja. Tapi tidak di sangka juga, dia mengkhawatirkanku, hihihi. Maafkan aku ya Youichi sudah mendiamkanmu seperti ini. Lebih baik aku tidur saja, besok pagi langsung masak"

TOK TOK

"Manajer Sialan..."

'Ah, Youichi datang, lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur saja'

Hiruma kesal karena Mamori tidak menjawab panggilannya. Tentu saja tidak di jawab, siapa yang akan menjawab jika di panggil dengan kata 'sialan'?. "Hei, kenapa tidak kau buka pintunya Manajer Si-". Hiruma yang berencana akan mengamuk begitu masuk kamar Mamori karena di acuhkan, dia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat malaikat itu tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya yang empuk itu.

"Dia... tidur?"

'Jangan ke sini, jangan ke sini, jangan ke sini, jangan ke sini, jangan ke sini. Tidaaaaaak, You jangan ke sini, aku tidak semahir dirimu menggunakan poker face!'

Ia berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Mamori berbaring dan duduk di sisi pinggir ranjang sambil mengamati wajah cantik Mamori saat tertidur. Beruntung Mamori dapat menggunakan 'sedikit' poker face seperti Hiruma.

"Hei…"

"Sepertinya kau sedang mimpi buruk ya, wajahmu jelek sekali, kekeke"

'Youichi… Aku sedang mati-matian menggunakan poker face tahu! Sabar Mamori, sabar…'

"Sebenarnya kau itu cantik…"

'Eh?'

"…tapi dilihat dari porsi makanmu memakan makanan menjijikkan itu, aku jadi ragu, kekeke"

'Apa hubungannya wajahku dengan makanan yang kau maksud itu haah?'

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa daritadi semenjak kau pulang kau diam saja. Dan, jaga kesehatanmu, perut mu itu jangan hanya di isi dengan makanan menjijikkan itu, makan makanan yang bergizi. Kau itu bisanya hanya mengatur-atur orang tapi dirimu sendiri tidak kau atur, istirahat yang banyak, bagaimana kalau hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi? Bagaimana kalau kau pingsan nanti hah? Merepotkan tahu."

'Mou, Youichi, iya iya aku tahu. Cepat lah kau pergi, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan poker face ini lebih lama la-'

"Oyasuminasai"

Mamori langsung terduduk di kasurnya setelah Hiruma keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya memerah, dia terkejut dengan kejadian tadi dan menyentuh keningnya yang baru saja di cium oleh Hiruma.

"Oyasuminasai, Youichi-kun"

* * *

Yaa, pendek sekali ya chapter satu ini... tapi tenang saja minna.. chapter depan akan lebih panjang lagi :D

Yaa Waktunya review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Senin, 4 Februari 2013

"Anezaki, untuk kado nya kita beli masing-masing saja atau bagaimana?"

"Hm, terserah kau saja Taka-kun" kata Mamori sambil mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang diberikan Hiruma.

"Baiklah kalau begitu masing-masing saja ya, supaya ada banyak kado"

"Yang mau berulang tahun kan Hiruma, Taka. Kenapa kau yang menanti-nantikan kado nya?" Tanya Yamato

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka melihat hadiah" kata Taka dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja Taka. Anezaki, apa mantan anggota DDB tidak di beri tahu?"

"Hm, ya aku sudah memberitahu mereka semua, tapi sepertinya mereka semua sedang sibuk untuk berpartisipasi di acara nanti"

"Begitu... padahal akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ramai"

"Tapi sepertinya mereka akan datang, sepertinya"

"Untuk dekorasi ruang club nanti aku, Taka, Akaba, dan Ikkyu yang mengurusi… Oh, ya Anezaki, bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Mamori menghentikan pekerjaannya itu untuk melihat Yamato.

"Itu, acara 'mendiamkan Hiruma'. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah, sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Kalian sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Pasti terjadi sesuatu ya~?"

"Ti-tidak! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Hahaha, akan ku cari tahu Anezaki... Yaah, sulit juga untuk mendiamkan orang seperti dia waktu latihan, kami hanya merespon sedikit seperti 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu peduli"

"Hm… begitu. Yamato-kun, hari ini tidak ada latihan sore kan?" tanya Mamori sambil membereskan peralatan tulisnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, tadi Hiruma bilang dia akan ada urusan. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau cari hadiah untuknya, kalau begitu sampai besok ya. Jaa, mata ao. Taka-kun, aku pulang duluan ya"

"Jaa ne"

"Anezaki"

"Hm? Ada apa lagi Yamato-kun?"

"Bukankah lebih baik kau beristirahat? Ku lihat dari tadi kau sibuk ke sana kemari. Kalau kau sakit nanti tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan pekerjaan manajer lho"

"Ahaha, kau ini bisa saja Yamato-kun, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, aku pasti istirahat setelah beli hadiah untuk You-Hiruma-kun. Jaa mata ne"

B'DAY

"Taka, ayo temani aku beli peralatan dekorasi"

"Mau beli di mana?"

"Dekat rumahmu saja, di sana ada toko seperti departement store yang menjual seperti itu kan?"

"Ah, iya. Ya sudah, ayo jalan"

Yamato dan Taka akhirnya sampai di toko yang mereka bicarakan itu. Begitu mereka memasuki toko, mereka di sapa oleh penjaga itu. Dan mulai memilih-milih peralatan dekorasinya. Yamato mengambil pita renda berwarna hitam dan merah. Taka mengambil balon berwarna hitam dan merah.

"Hei, Yamato"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, peralatan pesta yang bentuknya seperti kerucut yang ukurannya kecil dan ada talinya di ujung. Kalau kita tarik talinya bunyinya seperti meledak dan mengeluarkan pernak-pernik begitu. Itu namanya apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu maksudmu. Ah, itu dia. Ambil saja Taka"

"Apa kau memerlukan topi pesta juga?"

"Seperti anak-anak saja"

B'DAY

De Louis Cake Store

"Selamat datang di De Louis tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa penjaga toko perempuan itu pada Jumonji.

"Aku mau pesan kue ulang tahun"

"Ya silahkan, ini kami punya berbagai macam desainnya, anda bisa memilih dulu" kata penjaga toko itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku album jenis-jenis kue tart.

"Aku sudah punya desainnya, ini aku mau yang seperti ini"

"Eh- I-ini"

"Kenapa? Simple saja kan, bentuk kue persegi, nanti di beri tulisan Happy Birthday Hiruma Youichi, dan gambar bentuk bola amefuto itu" tanya Jumonji heran melihat penjaga toko ini.

"I-iya, baik tuan. Silahkan tinggalkan nomor telepon anda di sini. Nanti akan kami hubungi jika pesanan anda sudah jadi"

"Baik"

B'DAY

Kediaman Jumonji

KRIIING

"Hm? Nomor siapa ini... Halo?"

_"Selamat malam, dengan Tuan Jumonji Kazuki?"_

"Iya, siapa ini?"

_"Kami dari De Louis Cake, kue pesanan anda sudah siap, mau kami antar sekarang atau bagaimana?"_

"Tidak usah, besok aku akan mengambil dan bayar langsung di sana"

_"Baik. Terima kasih"_

"Hm. Ya"

"Cepat sekali, sepertinya aku baru memesan sekitar empat jam yang lalu" kata Jumonji heran sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

Mamori P.O.V

Di sini lah aku di pusat perbelanjaan yang letaknya kira-kira di antara Saikyoudai dan apartement kami. "Hm... apa ya kira-kira hadiah untuk Youichi... baju... tidak, jaket... dia punya banyak, sepatu... aku tidak tahu ukuran kakinya. Ah! Aku frustasi memikirkan hadiah saja"

BRUG

Aku tidak sengaja meluapkan rasa frustasi ku ini sampai menabrak seseorang yang berbadan besar dan tinggi... sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini. "Ah, maafkan sa- Kakei-kun?"

"Hm? Manajer Deimon?"

"A.. aku sudah lulus dari Deimon, Kakei-kun. Maafkan aku sudah menabrakmu tadi" katakusambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ah, ya tidak apa-apa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Sendirian?"

"Iya, aku sendirian, aku mau mencari sesuatu. Kau sendiri sedang apa Kakei-kun? Sendirian? Bukankah kau ada di Amerika?"

"Ya. Aku mau mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk kakak perempuanku, tapi aku bingung apa yang harus aku beli. Aku sedang berlibur ke Jepang"

"Oh, kau punya kakak perempuan? Pasti cantik ya"

"Hahaha ya begitu lah, kau tak kalah cantik kok"

"Ahaha, kenapa jadi aku… Kakei-kun, bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya bersama? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

"Hm, baiklah. Mohon bantuanmu ya Anezaki" kata Kakei-kun tersenyum padaku

B'DAY

Normal P.O.V

Pria tinggi berkulit putih, rambut spike pirang, mata hijau emerald, Hiruma Youichi. Sedang berjalan menuju arah pulang menuju apartementnya. Ekspresi wajahnya saat ini dapat dikatakan tengah kesal, sangat kesal. Karena Mamori meninggalkannya di kampus begitu saja tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu, Ia juga kesal dengan anggota tim nya sewaktu di tanya, mereka semua pergi berhamburan menjauhi dia.

Lalu, langkahnya berhenti ketika ia mulai melewati pusat perbelanjaan yang letaknya berada di antara Saikyoudai dan apartementnya. Ya… Dia melihat Mamori dan Kakei sedang melihat-lihat benda yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Dia lebih shock lagi ketika melihat mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Kakei tertawa kecil begitu melihat ekspresi Mamori yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya karena Kakei menjulurkan boneka teddy bear ke arahnya lalu ia tersenyum malu pada Kakei. Tanpa sadar. Hiruma mengepalkan tangannya dan giginya bergemeletuk.

'Sialan… Tch, lebih baik aku pulang'

Dan Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan mempercepat langkahnya menembus udara dingin kota Tokyo yang baginya sangat panas ini.

"Kakei-kun, dia itu laki-laki, masa aku beri boneka teddy bear seperti ini?" kata Mamori menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hm.. Laki-laki rupanya, pacarmu ya? Hiruma Youichi itu?" goda Kakei

"Eh.. Um.. I-Iya. Bagaimana kau tahu?" sahut Mamori tersenyum malu-malu

"Hahaha rumor. Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu Anezaki. Kenapa tidak kau buat syal saja? Kan lumayan untuk udara dingin seperti ini"

"Kalau buat, tidak akan cukup waktu, ulang tahunnya sebentar lagi, tanggal 6 bulan ini"

"Begitu… kau beli saja syal nya lalu kau rajut lagi seperti namanya atau apa"

"Hm, ya benar juga, ya sudah, aku beli syal dan beberapa alat jahit"

Setelah Mamori dan Kakei selesai berbelanja untuk hadiah, mereka pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Begitu Mamori membuka pintu apartement, dia terkejut melihat Hiruma yang berdiri di depan tempat melepas sepatu. Ia menggunakan sweater berwana hitam serta celana panjang hitam. Pengguna kacamata berbingkai hitam ini berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik kantung celananya, wajahnya terlihat kesal tapi masih dapat ia sembunyikan dengan poker face andalannya.

'Ya ampun, kenapa Youichi ada di sini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, aku tidak pandai dalam menghindari dia. Dia pakai kacamata... tampan'

"Darimana kau?"

Mamori tidak mungkin menjawab 'pusat perbelanjaan, membeli hadiah untuk mu'. Dia memilih untuk menunduk dan diam. Berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa lewat dari pertanyaan Hiruma ini.

"Apa.. maumu?"

"Aku bertanya kau menjawab, bukan aku bertanya kau bertanya!"

"..."

"Jadi ini caramu. Sudah punya pacar tapi pergi dengan laki-laki lain"

"Ti-tidak-"

"Tidak salah lagi bukan?" kata Hiruma sambil tersenyum... sedih? Dan berbalik badan menuju ruang tamu atau kamarnya meninggalkan Mamori.

"You, aku bisa menjelas...kan"

'Kepalaku pusing lagi, sial! Aku lupa kalau aku belum makan dari semalam, bodoh bodoh bodoh Mamori bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Lihat, sekarang kau nyaris jatuh ping-'

B'DAY

Gelap… Kenapa gelap sekali?

Umm…?" kenapa aku ada di kamar? Apa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi? Baguslah kalau memang mimpi karena itu mimpi yang sangat buruk, Youichi, dia salah paham. Tapi kalau itu mimpi berarti barang yang ku beli otomatis tidak ada? Haah.. lebih baik aku segera man- Eh? Aku... tidak bermimpi. Ini, baju ini aku pakai baju ini. Lalu, itu tas ku yang aku gunakan dan ini tas yang berisi syal dan peralatan jahit tadi. Kalau begitu Youichi...

"Sudah bangun eh?". Suara ini... Youichi. Ya, dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku, sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

"Youichi... ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"21 jam 23 menit 10 detik kau mendiamkanku, menghindariku, dan sejauh ini kau sudah bisa berbicara padaku lebih dari 4 kata.. Hm.. lama juga ya" kata Youichi sambil melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamar ku.

'Gawat, aku keceplosan!'

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Ia menghampiri ku yang sekarang duduk di kasurku dan ia juga duduk di pinggir kasur ini. Aku sudah mengkhawatirkannya, nanti aku harus minta maaf karena sudah mendiamkannya.

"Baik" kataku sambil kembali meringkuk dalam selimut membelakangi Youichi menghadap tembok, menghindari kontak dengannya.

"Masih tidak mau bicara?"

Tentu saja tidak, kalau begitu acara diam-diaman ini bisa berakhir, tapi aku harus menjelaskan salah paham tadi.

"Hei, ingat kata-kataku semalam?"

Iya, iya, aku ingat kok

"Jaga kesehatanmu Manajer Sialan bodoh. Makan yang benar, jangan makan makanan menjijikkan itu terus. Aku tidak mau menggendongmu lagi gara-gara kau pingsan" kata Youichi, nada nya terdengar kesal, lagipula siapa suruh menggendongku, aku kan tidak minta di gendong.

"Jangan pura-pura tidur, ayo bangun, kau harus makan". Youichi menarik selimut yang aku gunakan untuk bersembunyi ini.

"Tidak maaaauu" kata ku sambil menarik kembali selimut yang dibuang Youichi ke lantai.

"Ayo cepat! Kau yang sedang sakit itu merepotkan tahu!"

Mau tidak mau aku harus makan, sebenarnya aku tidak merasa lapar setelah menelan omelan-omelannya tadi. Di meja makan sudah tersedia semangkuk bubur ayam yang masih mengepul. Apa ini? Siapa yang memasak? Kulirik Youichi yang duduk di depan ku. Ah, dia masih menggunakan kacamata itu, aku baru sadar.

"Apa? Kau meragukan kemampuan memasakku hah?"

Lalu aku kembali menatap semangkuk bubur ini, baunya harum. Lebih baik cepat-cepat ku makan daripada dia mengamuk. Enak... aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa memasak. Ku habiskan bubur ini sampai habis dalam diam karena Youichi juga tidak membuka suara.

"Ini obatnya, cepat di minum" kata Hiruma dengan segelas air putih dan tablet obat di tangan kiri kanan nya. Aku segera meminumnya dan beranjak dari sana untuk mencuci mangkuk itu. Tapi Youichi melarang dan menyuruhku kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat.

Tumben sekali dia baik padaku, sampai mau mencucikan mangkuk, hihihi. Sering-sering saja kau baik seperti ini You.

"Heh, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ? Cepat tidur". Ah, aku tidak sadar kalau daritadi aku berdiri di depan kasur. Kau tidak perlu membentak ku begitu You, dasar menyebalkan. Tinggal bilang 'tidurlah, kau harus istirahat' saja sambil marah-marah begitu. Ya sudahlah aku langsung naik ke kasur untuk segera istirahat.

B'DAY

Hiruma P.O.V

Manajer Sialan itu, aku lupa mau menanyakan kejadian tadi. Tch, lebih baik aku tidur, besok akan ada latihan pagi.

Aku tidak bisa tidur, daritadi yang kulakukan hanya membalik-balikkan posisi tidur sialan ini. Manajer Sialan itu, dari kemarin aneh sekali. Kenapa dia menghindariku dan… pergi dengan Mata Sialan itu. Anak-anak Wizards Sialan itu juga, kenapa mereka menghindari ku? Waktu aku tanya di mana Manajer Sialan tadi mereka semua langsung pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku. _Damn it!_ Kenapa aku kesal sekali? Bukankah setan sepertiku ini sudah biasa menyendiri? Kekeke, sekarang aku sudah gila mulai tertawa sendiri.

"_Hiruma"_

_"Yo Gendut Sialan, Orang Tua Sialan"_

_"Hiruma! Aku rindu padamu, Musashi juga. Akhirnya liburan ini selesai juga, aku tidak sabar untuk latihan lagi"_

_"Kekeke, dasar Gendut Sialan, kau itu setiap hari datang ke apartement ku dan mengajakku pergi lah, latihan lah, ke proyek Orang Tua Sialan itu lah, kau masih saja rindu? Kekeke. Aku ini normal tahu!"_

_"Ya Kurita, dia itu normal, buktinya dia jatuh cinta pada manajer kita, ups"_

_"Kau bilang apa Orang Tua Sialan?"_

_"Tidak~"_

_"Hm, tapi kan tidak menyenangkan kalau sendirian, aku lebih senang bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatku"_

Gendut Sialan, Orang Tua Sialan, ku rasa aku rindu pada kalian, Kekeke.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa minna-san! saya update lagi :D

Yang kemarin itu saya update 2 chap sekaligus, soalnya kalo cuma satu chap, itu nggak gereget rasanya -_-

saya mau bales review yang tidak login yaa

Guest: ini lanjutannya, saya juga sedih sebenarnya kalau mereka berantem, hahaha. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu cara yang ada di pikiran saya. XD Selamat membaca ya :D

Yaa, selamat membaca chap yang ini :D

Oh, ya, minna-san. Mari kita doakan keselamatan Kakei, karena sebelumnya Hiruma sudah salah paham mengira dia merebut Mamori.

* * *

Selasa, 5 Februari 2013

Normal P.O.V

_Kimi to deaeta no wa kitto guuzen ja nai_

_Itsu no manika sonna fuu ni omoeteta_

Alarm handphone Mamori sudah berkicau berulang kali, tapi pemiliknya belum juga bangun sampai beberapa menit ia merasa terganggu oleh suara itu.

"Hm... jam berapa ini... aku masih mengantuk, ini gara-gara aku baru tidur 2 jam mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Youichi"

Mamori bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengambil syal berwarna hitam dengan rajutan huruf 'Y', inisial nama Hiruma dan icon devil bat yang ia jahit sendiri yang terukir di ujung syal itu. Ia merengut melihat gambar devil bat buatannya.

"Youichi pasti akan menghina gambar devil bat yang ku buat ini" kata Mamori memaju-majukan bibirnya

"Sekarang pukul DELAPAN? Ya ampun, aku terlambat, aku ada jam kuliah pukul sembilan. Kenapa Youichi tidak membangunkanku? Oh ya dia ada latihan pagi dan kenapa tidak membangunkan ku juga? aargh"

B'DAY

"Anezaki? Kenapa kau terlihat lelah sekali? Kau habis berlari?" Tanya Yamato di ruang kelas ketika melihat Mamori terengah-engah.

"Haah.. Hah.. I-uhuk uhuk.. I-iya, aku... ha..bis... berla…ri"

"Hei hei, tenang, tarik nafas dulu, duduk duduk"

"I… Iya"

Lalu Yamato menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan Mamori. Memberikan botol air minum yang ia bawa sendiri untuk Mamori.

"Minum dulu"

"Nah, kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu?"

"Tadi aku kesiangan, karena aku baru bisa tidur pukul 6 pagi"

"Ah ya, matamu sepertinya bengkak" kata Yamato menunjuk mata Mamori yang terdapat lingkaran hitam meskipun sudah tertutupi oleh bedak tipis.

"Benarkah? Oh ya ngomong-ngomong bagaimana latihan pagi nya tadi?"

"Yah, berjalan seperti biasa, tapi Hiruma agak aneh hari ini"

"Aneh?"

"Ya, tadi sewaktu kami datang, dia sedang duduk di sofa dan melamun, begitu aku tanya ada apa, dia hanya bilang 'Kekeke, apa maksudmu Rambut Liar Sialan? Sepertinya kau yang melamun. Kekeke'. Begitu. Padahal kami benar-benar melihat dia melamun" jelas Yamato sambil menirukan gaya Hiruma.

"Hm... apa ya yang dia pikirkan..."

"Sepertinya dia memikirkan perilaku kita 2 hari ini" sahut Jumonji sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

"Jumonji-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau tidak ada kelas?" tanya Mamori

"Ada sih, tapi nanti 10 menit lagi, kelas ku juga ada di gedung sebelah kan. Oh ya, Akuma itu, bagaimana dengan mu Anezaki-senpai? Kau kenapa tidak ikut latihan pagi?"

"Hm, tadi aku kesiangan, Hiruma-kun juga tidak membangunkanku. Oh ya, besok kan acaranya, apa peralatan dekorasinya sudah siap?"

"Sudah, hanya tinggal memasangnya saja kan. Akan ku dekor siang hari besok, jadi sewaktu dia masuk club house untuk latihan sore, kita bisa buat surprisenya." jelas Yamato

"Aku sudah pesan kue ulang tahunnya juga" sahut Jumonji

"Hm, begitu. Baiklah, mohon bantuan kalian ya"

"Ehm, Anezaki-senpai, Yamato-senpai, aku pergi dulu ya, sudah mau masuk. Sampai bertemu latihan sore nanti". Lalu Jumonji pergi dari ruang kelas itu bersamaan dengan dosen yang masuk ke kelas.

B'DAY

"_Yatta! Kita menang! Teikoku itu! Eyeshield 21 yang asli itu! Kita menang dari mereka!" teriak Suzuna dari bench. Para penonton yang menyaksikan bersorak-sorai dan turun ke lapangan menyambut kemenanaan Deimon Devil Bats._

_"Sena! Kau hebat! Kau bisa mengalahkan Yamato-senpai" teriak Monta bangga._

_"Ya terima kasih Monta, kau juga, bisa menangkap pass dari Hiruma-san yang hampir di intercept oleh Taka-san" seru Sena, lalu ia melihat Hiruma yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka._

_"Tapi, berkat dia juga, kita bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini" lanjut Sena tersenyum melihat kaptennya sedang menendang-nendangi anggota Devil Bats. Tiba-tiba ia merasa badannya di angkat ke udara oleh teman-temannya._

_Begitu anggota DDB selesai mengangkat-angkat Sena, Kuroki mulai membuka suara dan melirik ke seseorang._

_"Semuanya sudah kita angkat, sekarang..."_

"_Apa yang kau lihat Kuroki?" Tanya Toganou dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kuroki, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya._

_"Hi-Hiruma… kenapa kau melihat Hiruma?"_

_"Satu-satunya orang yang belum kita lempar ke udara… hanya dia" sahut Kuroki menatap teman-teman satu tim nya._

_"Kau gila… kalau kita melakukannya bisa-bisa kita bisa di bunuh. Lagipula kalau dia marah bagaimana?"_

_"Tidak akan, pertama-tama kita tarik dia ke tengah lapangan. hei Toga kau pegangi tangan kanannya, Kazu kau pegang tangan kirinya, Sena, Monta, kalian ambil bazooka yang sedang dia pegang. Mengerti?"_

_"I-Iya tapi kenapa harus kami yang ambil senjata dia" kata Sena_

_"Kau yakin?"_

_"Iya, memangnya kenapa? __Dia kan bagian dari tim juga"_

_"Hahaha, tumben sekali kau Ha-ha bersaudara bisa berkata bijak" cetus Monta_

_"Sombong sekali kau 'Saru-kun' kau pikir hanya kau seorang yang bisa berkata bijak.."_

_"Mukya! Aku bukan monyet! Jangan panggil aku 'Saru'!_

_"Kami juga bukan saudara!" teriak Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou kompak_

_"Ya sudah, kita mulai misinya. Sena, Monta, cepat ambil bazookanya"_

_"Baik"_

_Lalu Sena dan Monta mulai berlari menuju Hiruma yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mamori. Sayangnya, Hiruma tidak menyadari itu karena Sena dan Monta menyerangnya dari belakang._

_"BLITZ!". Monta tiba-tiba berteriak layaknya sedang menjalani pertandingan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hiruma. Akibat teriakan Monta, Hiruma menoleh ke belakang dan didapati Sena dari arah lain dengan cepatnya mengambil bazooka yang sedang di genggam itu._

_"Hei, Cebol Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"_

_"HIEE ma-maaf Hiruma-san!" teriak Sena sambil berlari menjauhi Hiruma yang mulai mengamuk._

_"Sena! __Apa yang kau lakukan dengan senjata itu! Berbahaya!-"_

_GREB_

_"Yoo, permisi Anezaki-senpai, kami pinjam dulu temanmu" kata Jumonji dan Toganou memegangi tangan Hiruma dan menyeretnya ke tengah lapangan. Hiruma mengamuk-amuk karena perlakuan teman-temannya ini. Mereka mulai mengangkat Hiruma tinggi-tinggi ke udara disertai tawa._

"Tch" Hiruma berdecak kesal karena tidur siangnya terganggu oleh memorinya bersama teman-temannya semasa SMA dulu terulang. Pandangannya sekarang menatap langit biru cerah dengan gumpalan awan putih, masih dengan posisi berbaring yang sama dengan sebelumnya dan merogoh sakunya memastikan Akuma Te Chou nya tidak di ambil oleh siapapun.

"Deimon Devil Bats... tim yang berisikan orang-orang idiot, kekeke. Dasar anak-anak sialan idiot, kekeke"

B'DAY

"Mamori-saaan!"

"Ikkyu-kun, ada apa?"

"Tidak, hehe. Aku hanya memanggil. Aku mau ke club house, kau mau ke sana juga?"

"Iya. Aku mau bersih-bersih dulu, soalnya kemarin aku langsung pulang dan pagi ini tidak ikut latihan"

"Oh iya, tadi pagi kau tidak ikut latihan kan. Kau tahu tidak Mamori-san, hari ini Hiruma-san lebih banyak melamun"

"Aku juga dengar dari Yamato-kun, tadi pagi dia melihat Hiruma-kun sedang duduk di sofa dan melamun"

"Bukan hanya itu Mamori-san, dia juga melamun waktu latihan"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, sewaktu istirahat sebentar untuk minum dia duduk di bench dan melamun, meskipun ada laptop di pangkuannya, dia tidak memainkan laptopnya itu. Ku rasa kita terlalu berlebihan ya"

"Hm, kupikir juga begitu Ikkyu-kun. Besok di acara ulang tahunnya kita harus minta maaf ya. Kalau begitu aku mau bersih-bersih dulu, sampai nanti Ikkyu-kun"

B'DAY

TUUT TUUT

"Heh kau Rambut Biru Sialan, aku punya tugas untukmu"

_"i-iya Hiruma-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

"Mudah saja, kau cari tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan anggota Saikyoudai Wizards 2 hari terakhir ini"

_"Maksud anda, saya harus mencari informasi yang sedang direncanakan anggota Amefuto anda begitu?"_

"Iya, kau harus mendapatkan informasi itu, kalau tidak kau tahu kan akibatnya?"

_"Iya Hiruma-sama, akan saya cari tahu sekarang juga"_

"Bagus, informasikan padaku secepat mungkin"

Hiruma memutuskan telepon itu sebelum budaknya menjawab, ia menyeringai senang karena ia akan segera mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan oleh anggota tim nya serta Mamori. Dia beranjak dari atap gedung Saikyoudai menuju club house untuk melaksanakan latihan sore.

B'DAY

Terlihat orang asing di sekitar lapangan amefuto sedang bersembunyi mengintai anggota Wizards yang sedang berlatih. Di sana ada Hiruma sedang berlatih pass dengan Taka, Yamato berlatih lari, Jumonji dan Banba berlatih line, Agon tak nampak sore ini. Akaba dan Ikkyu yang sedang duduk duduk di tanah untuk beristirahat sejenak dan menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diintai.

"Akaba-san"

"Ada apa Ikkyu?"

"Apa kau menyadari sesuatu?"

"Ya, sepertinya ada yang mengintai kita"

"Hm, tapi untuk apa ya mengintai tim kita?"

"Hei kalian berdua, sedang apa? Kenapa tidak latihan?" kata Mamori membawa baki berisikan sport drinks dan handuk.

"Hahaha, istirahat sebentar, boleh ku minta satu?"

"Tentu, silahkan. Ini Akaba-kun, kau juga"

"Ya, terima kasih Anezaki. Kami sedang membicarakan pengintaian"

"Pengintaian?"

"Ya, sepertinya ada yang sedang mengintai tim kita"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalian tahu?"

"Hahaha, tidak tahu juga, tapi kami bisa menyadari kalau sedang diperhatikan, dia ada di sana. Di balik  
pagar kawat di belakang kami" kata Ikkyu mengarahkan ibu jari kanannya ke belakang.

"Hm ya, orang itu aneh sekali, sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu"

"Anezaki, bagaimana dengan rencana ulang tahun Hiruma?"

"Hm ya untuk dekorasi Yamato-kun sudah mengatasinya, kue ulang tahunnya Jumonji sudah pesan katanya, besok sore kita akan memberikan surprisenya"

"Sejauh ini Hiruma jadi pendiam ya"

"Ya, mungkin karena kita menjauhi dia" sahut Ikkyu

"Hei lihat, orang itu mulai bergerak... Bagaimana ini Akaba-kun, Ikkyu…kun? Hee? Ke mana mereka berdua?" Mamori meoleh kiri kanan tidak mendapati Akaba dan Ikkyu yang tadi sedang duduk di tanah sekarang sudah menghilang. Mamori memutuskan untuk mencari mereka berdua, ternyata mereka sedang mencegat pengintai itu yang sekarang berada di dekat club house, takut mereka berdua menggunakan kekerasan pada pengintai itu, Mamori memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Hei kalian berdua cepat sekali menghilangnya"

"Aku tidak tahu Mamori-san, sepertinya bukan dari anggota tim amefuto musuh"

"Siapa kau? Kau datang untuk memata-matai latihan kami ya?" kata Akaba ketus

"Eh, orang ini kan..."

"Siapa?" tanya Akaba dan Ikkyu kompak.

"Dia ini salah satu budaknya Hiruma-kun, aku pernah melihat dia sekali"

"Apa yang dilakukan budak Hiruma di sini?"

'"Kurasa dia tidak datang untuk memata-matai tim kita"

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ma-maaf nona, tuan saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian" sahut pria berusia sekitar 20 tahun ini.

"Apa kau mengintai tim kami?" tanya Ikkyu

"Ti-tidak tuan"

"Apa kau mengintai Hiruma Youichi untuk balas dendam?"

"Ti-tidak tuan, saya di utus Hiruma-sama untuk kemari. Ups" laki-laki ini menutup mulutnya terkejut akan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Hiruma-kun menyuruhmu kemari? Apa yang dia perintahkan?"

"Maaf nona, saya tidak bisa menjawab"

Karena Mamori merasa curiga apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma sampai mengirim salah satu budaknya kemari tanpa alasan yang jelas, Mamori mempunyai sebuah ide supaya pria ini mau membuka suaranya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dari dalam kantung celana trainingnya dan memasang wajah datar.

"Akihise Toya... hmm, jadi ini yang telah kau perbuat ya?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"EEEH?!" ketiga orang ini terkejut melihat aksi Mamori barusan.

"Kau pernah mencuri barang langka di museum dan mengancam penjaga museum itu supaya tidak melapor ke polisi, dan barang langka itu kau jual untuk membeli narkoba, astaga! Bagaimana kalau aku yang membawamu ke kantor polisi sekarang? Aku punya barang buktinya"

"Jangan! Kumohon nona, jangan! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau!"

"Apa perintah Hiruma Youichi?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk mencari informasi apa yang sedang kalian sembunyikan dari dia, itu saja"

"Kau juga pernah mengintip pemandian air panas wanita. Memalukan" kata Mamori membalik-balikkan lembaran kertas buku catatan itu.

"Dan tadi aku menguping pembicaraan kalian tentang rencana ulang tahun Hiruma Youichi, mulai dari dekorasi, kue ulang tahun, dan kapan surprise nya. Itu saja"

"Hmm... Bahkan kau mengintip ibumu sendiri sedang mandi. Mau kuberitahu beliau sekarang? Aku punya nomor teleponnya" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum manis.

"No-nona, hanya itu perintah Hiruma Youichi. Tidak ada yang lain, sungguh"

"Kalau begitu, lupakan tentang rencana ulang tahun Hiruma Youichi dan segera pergi dari sini. Kalau kau sampai membocorkan hal itu ke Hiruma, aku akan menyebarkan rahasia mu yang lebih parah dari ini. Satu lagi, kalau Hiruma meminta informasi darimu, bilang saja kalau kau belum mengetahuinya" kata Mamori sembari menutup buku catatan itu.

"Ba-baik! Maafkan saya nona, tuan!". Pria itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka bertiga, Ikkyu dan Akaba yang menyaksikannya barusan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Mamori-san..."

"Hm? Ada apa Ikkyu-kun?" kata Mamori yang sudah kembali dari 'devil mode' nya.

"Apa kau tahu rahasia ku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku bukan stalker" kata Mamori

'Fiuh, untung saja dia tidak tahu kalau aku menyimpan foto-fotonya. Kalau dia sampai tahu…'

"Anezaki, bagaimana kau bisa tahu rahasia orang itu?" Tanya Akaba

"Hmm, waktu itu aku mendengar Hiruma-kun sedang mengancam orang itu untuk membuka rahasianya"

"Waktu itu… kapan?"

"Hmm… 2 tahun yang lalu sepertinya"

"Kau mencatatnya di buku itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang pernah orang itu bilang saja, hahaha. Buku ini tidak ada apa-apanya, hanya daftar belanja"

"Kau masih mengingatnya?"

Mamori hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman lalu mengajak Akaba dan Ikkyu untuk kembali ke lapangan. Akaba dan Ikkyu bertatap mata heran akan kejeniusan perempuan yang satu ini.

B'DAY

"Jumonji-kun"

"Ada apa Anezaki-senpai?"

"Hari ini aku mau pulang duluan, kalau ada yang bertanya bilang saja ada urusan, ya?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau terburu-buru sekali". Mamori melambaikan tangannya pada Jumonji dan menghilang dari peredaran. Tidak lama, kapten Saikyoudai Wizards itu mulai berteriak-teriak bertanya pada temannya mencari sesuatu.

"Heh Rambut Liar Sialan, mana Manajer Sialan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu". Yamato langsung menjauhkan diri dari Hiruma begitu menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma.

"Hei kau Ha-ha saudara, mana Manajer Sialan iitu?" kata Hiruma menghampiri Jumonji

"Tadi dia bilang ada urusan, lalu pulang duluan" kata Jumonji tanpa melihat Hiruma, lalu pergi kembali latihan setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban keberadaan manajernya itu ia segera menghubungi Mamori. Tapi nihil, Mamori tidak mengangkat panggilan dari Hiruma.

Hiruma memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan setengah jam setelah ia terakhir menelpon Mamori, Ia berjalan menyusuri perjalanan menuju apartementnya sambil memainkan salah satu handphonenya, mengetik beberapa angka lalu menempelkan handphone itu di telinga kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam AK-47 kesayangannya.

TUUT TUUT

Sampai nada panggilan terakhir, Mamori tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan itu. 100 meter di hadapannya sudah terlihat gedung apartement nya, ia mempercepat langkah mendahului orang-orang yang berjalan didepannya dan kembali menghubungi Mamori. Ia juga mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan, barangkali ia dapat menjumpai manajernya di suatu tempat.

_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau di luar jangkauan, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi_

"Sialan. Kenapa Manajer Sialan itu tidak mengangkat"

BRAK

"Manajer Sialan!"

Hiruma menelusuri kamar apartementnya, mencari-cari keberadaan Anezaki Mamori yang entah kenapa ia menjadi gelisah karena Mamori yang tidak menjawab panggilannya. Dan menemukan anak perempuan itu sedang duduk di kursi depan meja belajar dan kepalanya diletakkan di atas tangannya yang menyilang di meja, tengah tertidur pulas.

Hiruma menghela nafas lega mendapati kekasihnya ini baik-baik saja, setidaknya tak ada kejadian seperti kemarin lagi seperti pingsan atau hal buruk lainnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Mamori yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya dan duduk di ranjang Mamori yang letaknya tak jauh dari meja belajar.

Ia mengamati wajah cantik manajernya dan mengelus lembut rambut panjang Mamori. Wajahnya yang damai,nafasnya yang teratur menandakan dia tertidur dengan pulas karena lelah.

.

.

Hiruma P.O.V

"Dasar Bodoh"

Manajer Sialan ini, aku pikir dia menghilang ke mana, ternyata dia tidur. Sepertinya dia tidak terbangun sedikitpun akibat bantingan pintu tadi, kurasa telinganya tersumbat kue menjijikkan itu, kekeke. Kau terlihat lelah ya Manajer Sialan, sampai tertidur seperti ini. Ini kan baru pukul 8. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sampai terlihat seperti ini?

"Hmm… You... Itu kue sus milikku…"

Kekeke dasar monster sus, apa kau tidak puas dengan kue menjijikkan itu di dunia nyata sampai kau memimpikannya di alam bawah sadarmu sendiri?

Handphonenya kenapa bisa ada di lantai begini dan kenapa baterai nya tidak ada? Mungkin dia menjatuhkannya waktu tidur tadi.

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Setelah Hiruma memasang baterai handphone milik Mamori, ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu untuk dipindahkan ke kasur. Tidak lama, handphonenya sudah aktif kembali, Hiruma mengutak-atik mulai dari pesan, panggilan, bahkan fitur lainnya. Terakhir ia memandangi wallpaper handphone Mamori dan tersenyum. Lalu ia beranjak dari kamar Mamori untuk beristirahat.

Wallpaper itu adalah foto Mamori dan Hiruma yang tengah berkencan, tersenyum bersama menikmati salah satu wahana di taman bermain belum lama ini.

* * *

Miaw, akhirnya satu chapter lagi menuju hari ulangtahun Hiruma selesai. review ya minna :)


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya, update juga. Bela-belain ke warnet malem-malem cuma buat publish last chapter. Maaf ya minna-san, kayaknya updatenya laamaaaaa banget T_T, maklumi yaa, faktor internet T-T

terima kasih ya buat readers yang masih mengikuti fic saya ini, special for Hiruma's Birthday, XD

Untuk yang kemarin sudah review sudah di balas ya, ini saya mau balas yang tidak login

Guest: yahaha ini saya lanjutkan, selamat membaca ;D terima kasih ya sudah review dan ikuti cerita in

hiruma hikari : sip, ini lanjutannya terima kasih ya sudah review dan ikuti cerita ini :D

* * *

Rabu, 6 Februari 2013

Mamori P.O.V

Pukul berapa ini, sepertinya sudah pagi. Kemarin aku ketiduran, Youichi pulang jam berapa ya semalam? Dan kenapa aku ada di kasur? Bukankah kemarin aku sedang mengistirahatkan diri di meja belajar?

Apa Youichi sudah bangun ya? Oh ya ini kan hari ulang tahunnya, malam ini aku akan masak makanan kesukaannya aku kan sudah belanja banyak bahan makanan kemarin, hihihi, tenang saja You, masa pendiamanmu akan berakhir sore ini kok.

Ada telepon, dari… Jumonji-kun?

"Ya halo, ada apa Jumonji-kun?"

_"Anezaki-senpai, kue ulang tahunnya mau di simpan di mana dulu?"_

"Di rumah mu saja dulu ya, soalnya rumahmu kan dekat dengan kampus"

_"Begitu, baiklah, sampai nanti"_

_._

Ikkyu-kun? Kenapa dia menelpon?

"Halo?"

_"Mamori-san, kapan kita buat surprisenya?"_

"Nanti sore Ikkyu-kun, sebelum latihan sore di mulai"

_"Begitu, baiklah, sampai nanti"_

"Tunggu dulu Ikkyu-kun"

_"Ada apa Mamori-san?"_

"Kau tolong kabari yang lainnya ya, kalau aku yang mengabari aku takut kalau Hiruma-kun akan tahu rencana kita"

_"Oke, baiklah"_

_._

Sekarang Yamato-kun menelpon, kenapa dengan semua orang pagi ini? Tiba-tiba menelpon

_"Anezaki, kau di mana?"_

"Aku masih di rumah, ada apa Yamato-kun?"

_"Hm, hari ini kan tidak ada latihan pagi, kau mau kami mendekorasi ruang club kapan?"_

"Oh ya aku lupa kalau hari ini tidak ada latihan pagi. Mungkin agak siang saja ya Yamato-kun, soalnya aku lihat jadwal kelas Hiruma, dia ada kelas pukul satu nanti. Jadi kita bisa gunakan waktu itu untuk mendekorasi"

_"Begitu, baiklah, sampai nanti"_

.

"Sekarang pukul 6 pagi, aku mau mandi dulu habis itu buat sarapan"

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Aroma makanan mulai menguar di apartement yang ditinggali Hiruma dan Mamori, di meja makan telah tersedia dua piring omelet, serta secangkir kopi hitam dan teh. Meskipun Mamori mendiamkan Hiruma beberapa hari terakhir, ia tetap menjaga kesehatan dan asupan makanan kekasihnya layaknya seorang istri. Mamori mulai memakan omelet dan menyesap tehnya sendirian.

'Mana Youichi? Apa dia masih tidur?'

Mamori tetap melanjutkan sarapannya dalam diam dan segera mencuci piring dan cangkirnya. Hiruma tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Apartement ini seperti tidak ada kehidupan kalau tidak ada suara berisik Hiruma.

'Hmm.. sepi juga ya kalau tidak berdebat sedikit dengannya, tapi kalau pun berdebat juga aku tidak akan pernah menang. Apa ku bangunkan saja ya supaya dia makan'

CKLEK

'Sepertinya tidak perlu...'

Hiruma mulai berjalan menelusuri apartementnya menuju dapur kemudian duduk di depan meja makan yang sudah tersedia omelet dan kopi hitam. Mamori melirik sedikit Hiruma yang tidak bersuara sama sekali. Baju putih v-neck berlengan panjang dan celana hitam panjangnya terlihat kusut, Mata hijaunya sedang menatap Mamori yang sedang membersihkan peralatan makan di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam itu.

Mamori yang merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu mulai membuka suara tanpa melihat Hiruma.

"Makanlah, aku sudah makan tadi"

Lalu Mamori kembali masuk ke kamarnya mengambil tasnya dan jaketnya untuk berangkat ke kampus. Ia mulai berjalan melewati dapur tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, aku berangkat"

"Tunggu"

Mamori refleks membalikkan badannya karena dipanggil Hiruma dan memperhatikan Hiruma yang sekarang juga sedang menatap Mamori dengan wajah datar.

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku berangkat"

"Sebelumnya"

"Makanlah, aku sudah makan tadi"

"Sesudah itu"

"Hiruma-kun"

Hiruma beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi, berjalan mendekati Mamori

"Hati-hati di jalan, Mamo. Aku ada kuliah siang, nanti sore jangan lupa ada latihan". Dia memeluk Mamori dan mengecup keningnya

B'DAY

Hiruma P.O.V

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memanggilku dengan marga? Bukan namaku. Ya sudah lah, lagipula aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya memanggilku dengan nama asliku, tapi... rasanya... sakit, waktu ia pergi begitu saja. Aku akan cari tahu ini sendiri.

"Dasar Manajer Sialan bodoh"

Lebih baik aku tidur lagi setelah sarapan, pikiranku kacau. Sial!

B'DAY

Mamori P.O.V

'Youichi bodoh! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium ku begitu? Aku kan malu sendiri'

"Anezaki"

"I-Iya Yota-sensei?"

"Apa kau sakit? Sepertinya kau demam? Wajahmu memerah"

"Ti-tidak kok sensei, aku tidak apa-apa, hahaha"

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa bilang padaku ya"

"Baik sensei"

Gara-gara perlakuan Youichi tadi pagi, aku jadi melamun begini. Awas saja ya dia nanti. Aku kan malu karena teman-temanku melihat wajahku yang memerah ini. Apalagi dengan orang yang duduk di samping ku ini. Yamato Takeru, dia itu senang sekali menggoda ku kalau berhubungan dengan Youichi, aku yakin dalam hatinya saat ini dia sedang tertawa-tawa membayangkan aku dan Youichi.

"Anezaki"

Tuh kan

"Ada apa Yamato-kun?"

"Kau itu tadi melamun lalu wajahmu memerah terus kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Pasti gara-gara Hiruma yaa~?"

Ku bilang juga apa, bagaimana dia bisa tahu sih kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Hiruma

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dari raut wajahmu itu bisa di baca, kalau wajahmu yang seperti tadi itu pasti wajah sedang memikirkan Hiruma~"

"Kau membaca pikiranku?" kata ku memelototi dia

"Hahaha tentu saja ti-"

"Yamato Takeru, kau mau menggantikanku di depan?" tegur Yota-sensei

"Eh, tidak sensei, maaf. Aku tidak akan berisik" kata Yamato lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi

Hahaha rasakan, siapa suruh kau menggodaku dengan Youichi, hahaha

B'DAY

Normal P.O.V

Suasana salah satu gedung Saikyoudai yang ramai ini tiba-tiba menjadi sepi karena Hiruma Youichi tengah melewati mereka. Hari ini dia memakai kemeja hitam dengan lengan yang di gulung sampai sikut, celana panjang berwarna senada, dan tas selempang yang dia pakai asal-asalan.

Aura hitam yang keluar dari diri orang itu membuat orang-orang sekitarnya menjadi takut, lebih takut dari biasanya karena mood Hiruma sepertinya lebih jelek dari pagi ini, sebelumnya ada dua orang gadis yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Hiruma yang sedang lewat di belakang mereka, tidak sengaja mereka menyenggol tangan kiri nya. Ia langsung membentak dua orang itu tanpa ampun. Dari kejauhan tampak Ikkyu dan Banba yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Hei Ikkyu"

"Ada apa Banba-san?"

"Hiruma itu dia kenapa?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya moodnya sedang buruk"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mungkin karena kita diamkan dia beberapa hari ini, hahaha. Ini kan hari ulang tahunnya, jangan lupa datang ke club house sore nanti" jelas Ikkyu

"Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Untuk dekorasi... Yamato-san! Taka-san! Jumonji-san!... mereka yang melakukannya, aku juga membantu nanti" teriak Ikkyu yang tidak sengaja melihat Yamato, Taka, dan Jumonji

"Yo, ada apa Ikkyu?"

"Kapan kita akan mulai mendekorasi?"

"Sebentar lagi, tunggu Hiruma masuk kelas. Anezaki sudah ada di club house untuk bersih-bersih"

B'DAY

"Ayo semuanya, kita mulai saja sekarang mendekorasinya. Oh ya, anggota ex-DDB akan datang juga" kata Mamori

"Kapan mereka sampai sini?"

"Hm baiklah mungkin mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi"

Yamato dan Taka sedang memasang pita renda berwarna merah dan hitam di dinding club house. Banba juga membantu memompa balon yang berwarna merah dan hitam dan Mamori membantu mengikat balon-balon itu. Tidak lama datanglah anggota ex-DDB, Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna membawa macam-macam buket bunga. Komusubi, Kurita, dan Musashi membawa banyak makanan. Yukimitsu, Kuroki, Toganou, Taki pun juga datang membawa makanan dan minuman.

"Hai kalian semua, apa kabar, lama tidak bertemu" sapa Mamori begitu mereka memasuki club house Saikyoudai Wizards.

"Wow, ruangan ini luas sekali, sangat berbeda dengan club house Devil Bats dulu" kata Kuroki dan Toganou.

"Ya, itu berkat ancaman Hiruma untuk memperluas 3 kali lipat dari sebelumnya" jelas Yamato

"Memang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan Hiruma mengancam orang" kata Musashi

Mereka semua saling mengobrol sambil mendekorasi ruangan itu, Yukimitsu, Mamori, dan Suzuna menata makanan dan minuman serta bunga yang di bawa Kurita, Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna tadi. Kurita, Komusubi, Sena, dan Monta memompa dan mengikat balon-balon itu. Ha-ha bersaudara sedang memasang papan besar bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'. Taki hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas.

"Ahaha~! Aku akan memberikan penampilan terbaikku nanti!"

"Fuu, kalau begitu aku yang akan menyanyikan lagu"

"Tidak perlu! Yang ada kau bisa ditembaki oleh You-nii!" kata Suzuna sambil memukul Taki

Mereka yang memperhatikan hanya tertawa-tawa. Lalu Mamori teringat dengan kue ulang tahun yang dipesan Jumonji.

"Jumonji-kun, apa kau sudah membawa kue ulang tahun nya?"

"Iya, ada di kulkas Anezaki-senpai" kata Jumonji yang masih sibuk memasang papan dengan dua saudaranya.

"Di sini ada kulkas Mamo-nee?"

"Iya, ada"

"Seperti rumah saja"

"Waah, kuenya besar sekali" kata Suzuna

"Dan berat juga" kata Mamori yang membawa kue itu lalu mereka meletakkannya di meja dan membukanya

Kue ulang tahun persegi berdiameter 70cm dan tinggi 30cm berwarna hijau apel, terdapat ukiran "Happy Birthday Hiruma Youichi" diatasnya. Di atas tulisan Happy Birthday ada gambar bola amefuto dan wajah Hiruma.

"Monji-cchi, kenapa ada gambar wajah You-nii juga di sini?" tanya Suzuna

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yaa, tidak apa-apa sih"

"Waktu aku memesan kue itu kan menunjukkan desainnya, wajah penjaga toko itu tiba-tiba memucat. Mungkin karena ia tahu kalau itu ulang tahunnya Hiruma. Lalu waktu ku ambil kuenya hari ini, aku juga tidak tahu kalau ukurannya bisa sebesar itu"

Mamori yang mendengar penjelasan Jumonji hanya tertawa ringan memaklumi apa arti dari wajah penjaga toko itu. Lalu ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar.

"Eh, Hiruma-kun menelpon. Bagaimana ini?"

"Coba angkat saja"

"Baiklah"

"Halo?"

Lalu mereka semua diam menyimak

"_Manajer Sialan, kau di mana?"_

"Eh, aku? Aku di... di..."

"Aku ada di Kariya" jawab Mamori bohong

_"Kariya? Bilang pada anak-anak sialan itu, latihan akan kumulai setengah jam lagi"_

"Ti-tidak bisa. Aku sedang tidak ada pulsa"

_"Tch, ya sudah, kalau begitu aku saja yang menghubungi mereka. Kau cepat kembali ke sini atau ku ledakkan toko Kariya itu"_

"Apa?!"

Hiruma segera memutuskan panggilan itu sebelum Mamori menjawab perkataannya tadi dan menceritakan kepada teman-temannya kalau Hiruma akan tiba di club house dalam waktu setengah jam. Mereka segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dengan buru-buru.

Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Hiruma datang dan merencanakan surprisenya. Tiba-tiba handphone Taka berbunyi.

"Halo?"

_"Rambut Panjang Sialan, di mana kau?"_

"Hiruma? Aku sedang ada di toko buku, ya aku ada di toko buku, ada apa?"

_"Latihan akan ku mulai setengah jam lagi, cepat kembali"_

"Ah, iya"

Dilanjut dengan handphone Akaba

_"Mata Merah Sialan, di mana kau?"_

"Di toko alat musik, ada apa?"

_"Latihan akan ku mulai setengah jam lagi, cepat kembali"_

"Maaf Hiruma, aku tidak bisa datang latihan"

PIP

Akaba menutup panggilan itu secara sepihak, mereka yang memperhatikan menjadi panik dengan kelakuan Akaba barusan.

"Mukya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau begitu dia bisa mengamuk" kata Monta

"Biar saja, lagipula aku tidak benar-benar tidak datang kan?"

"Iya benar juga" sahut Sena

Lalu handphone Yamato sekarang berdering, tapi Yamato tidak mengangkatnya dan hanya memakan cemilan yang ia bawa.

"Yamato-san" panggil Yukimitsu

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Tidak di angkat?"

Lalu Yamato mengambil handphonenya yang ada di saku celananya, begitu melihat layarnya ia langsung melemparkan handphonenya itu ke sofa dan mengatakan

"Oh... Hiruma"

Setelah itu ia kembali memakan cemilannya

"Tak kusangka, orang seperti dia berani dengan Hiruma" kata Mamori

Begitu dengan seterusnya setiap ada panggilan di handphone anggota Wizards, mereka tidak mengangkat panggilannya atau mengangkat panggilan itu dan bilang tidak bisa datang latihan.

B'DAY

Di salah satu ruang kelas gedung Saikyoudai. Terdapat seseorang yang sedang mengumpat-umpat kesal karena teman-temannya Hiruma semakin memburuk setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya tadi, dan sekarang teman-temannya sudah mulai berani menantangi mereka semua.

Mahasiswa/I yang satu kelas dengannya mulai ketakutan dan segera keluar dari kelas itu begitu pelajaran selesai.

.

.

Hiruma P.O.V

Anak-anak Sialan itu! Akan kubunuh mereka semua kalau ketemu. Sudah cukup, aku akan mencari tahu semuanya sendiri di balik ini semua.

Sudah hampir setengah jam, lebih baik aku ke club house menunggu kedatangan anak-anak sialan itu, akan ku ancam mereka semua supaya datang.

"Hm, ada e-mail masuk, dari rambut panjang sialan, Manajer Sialan juga"

_Hiruma, aku ada di club house sekarang, semuanya juga ada di sini. Tapi maaf kami semua tidak dapat ikut latihanmu_

_Hiruma-kun, hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut latihan_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Normal P.O.V

Hiruma menendang meja yang ada didepannya, ia kesal, sangat kesal dengan tingkah teman-temannya itu, lalu... Mamori, kenapa Mamori harus pergi? Siapa seseorang itu? Lalu ia segera beranjak menuju club house untuk menemui mereka semua.

Ia mulai berteriak-teriak kesal dari jauh, begitu ia sampai di depan pintu club house, ia menendang pintu itu kencang-kencang.

"Hei kalian orang-orang sialan! Apa maksud kalian menjauhi aku begini hah?! Kalau kalian tidak suka denganku kalian keluar dari club i-"

BRAK

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Yaa~! You-nii kenapa kau marah-marah di hari ulang tahunmu ini?"

"Hiruma-san, selamat ulang tahun!" sahut Sena dan Monta

Orang-orang lainnya ikut menyalami Hiruma yang masih terpaku di tempat tadi, di depan pintu. Ia bingung begitu melihat ruang clubnya berubah menjadi ruang pesta, ada pita renda hitam dan merah, balon berwarna hitam dan merah, makanan dan minuman bertebaran di meja, ada buket bunga, ia juga melihat papan yang menempel di dinding bertuliskan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

Teman-temannya bingung kenapa tidak ada reaksi dari Hiruma, lalu Mamori menghampiri Hiruma yang tak kunjung bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Hiruma-kun"

Hiruma yang menyadari Mamori mendekatinya menunduk melihat Mamori yang sangat dekat dengan dia.

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa waktu itu aku bisa jalan berdua dengan Kakei-kun?"

"Apa?! Kau pergi dengan Kakei?!" kata Yamato

"Kenapa kau terkejut?" Tanya Akaba

"Eh ya tidak, kupikir dia ada di Amerika. Dia juga kan rival ku waktu di Amerika"

Hiruma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan jawaban tidak, wajahnya masih terlihat shock karena sedang marah-marah tiba-tiba dikejutkan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa kami mendiamkanmu?" lanjut Mamori mengeluarkan senyum manisnya

"Sepertinya… aku tahu"

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Youichi-kun"

Anggota Wizards dan Devil Bats terkejut dan bertepuk tangan melihat Mamori memeluk Hiruma dan Hiruma membalas pelukannya, dan Suzuna sekarang memotret kedua pasangan itu. Monta dan Ikkyu ikut berpelukan karena patah hati.

"HIEE Suzuna apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memotret mereka"

"Hei, kalian semua, anak-anak sialan"

_Ini dia, amukan Hiruma!_

"Bisa kalian lihat di handphone sialan kalian hari ini tanggal berapa? Kau juga Manajer Sialan" kata Hiruma sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh? Dia tidak marah?"

"Hari ini tanggal 6 Februari, Hiruma" kata Yamato

"Iya, tanggal 6, memangnya kenapa?" tanya yang lainnya

"Ulang tahunku itu sebenarnya BESOK" kata Hiruma menekankan kata besok

…

"EEEEEHH?!"

"Anezaki-senpai, waktu itu kau tidak salah lihat kan?" teriak Jumonji

"Iya kok, aku lihat di kartu siswanya tanggal 6 Februari. Iya kan Ikkyu-kun? Kau juga melihatnya"

"Iya benar, aku juga lihat di kartu siswa itu, tanggal 6 Februari, benar tanggal 6. Ini aku masih menyimpannya kok" kata Ikkyu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kartu siswa itu.

"Itu salah cetak Biksu Sialan" kata Hiruma dengan santainya

"Youichi! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Mamori malu karena rencananya ini salah hari, ia lebih malu lagi karena sudah memeluk Hiruma di depan orang banyak.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku, kekeke"

"Jadi, sebenarnya kita semua salah hari… Haaah melelahkan" kata semuanya lemas

"Kalau aku sudah tahu Hiruma berulang tahun tanggal 7, tapi aku kira hari ini tanggal 7" kata Kurita

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"PESTAAAA"

"Memangnya kalian sudah dapat izin dariku?" kata Hiruma ketus

"You-nii, izinkan kami berpesta yaa"

"Iya, Hiruma, untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu besok"

"Ya, aku mau lihat kadonya" kata Taka

"Ulang tahunku kan besok, bukan sekarang. Tapi, ya tidak apa-apa anak-anak sialan. Lanjutkan pestanya! Ya-Ha!

Akhirnya mereka semua melanjutkan acara ulang tahun yang salah hari itu sampai menjelang malam, mereka semua memberikan hadiah-hadiahnya pada Hiruma hari itu, tapi Hiruma tidak di izinkan untuk membukanya hari ini tapi besok di hari ulang tahunnya. Setelah pesta usai, mereka semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

B'DAY

Apartement Hiruma

Kamar Hiruma Youichi penuh dengan hadiah ulang tahun dari teman-temannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam menjelang hari ulang tahunnya, sang pemilik kamar ini masih berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya yang menemaninya malam ini di depan meja belajarnya, tapi pikirannya masih melayang entah ke mana.

"You"

Tiba-tiba Mamori masuk ke kamar Hiruma, membawakan secangkir kopi dan membuyarkan lamunan sang pemilik kamar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya

"Ini kopinya, kenapa kau belum tidur?" kata Mamori memberikan secangkir kopi untuk Hiruma

"Tidak apa. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

Setelah Mamori meletakkan kopinya di meja belajar Hiruma dia berdiri di belakang Hiruma, lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Hiruma dari belakang sehingga posisi wajah mereka saat ini sangat dekat.

"Aku... tidak bisa tidur"

"Perlu ku temani? Kekeke"

"Mou, tidak terima kasih"

"Kekeke, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apakah aku salah melihat keadaan kekasihku sendiri?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Manajer Sialan"

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Kau itu banyak tanya, bisa lihat sendiri kan?"

"Hahaha, tidak perlu marah You"

.

"Youichi"

"Apa Mamori? Kekeke" kata Hiruma dengan nada mengejek dan tertawa kecil, ehm, tertawa setan maksudnya

"Maafkan aku ya, karena sudah mendiamkanmu"

"Iya, aku maafkan untuk yang itu" Nada bicara Hiruma berubah serius.

"Maafkan aku juga, waktu itu aku pergi dengan Kakei-kun"

"You, kenapa diam?"

"Waktu itu aku sedang mencari hadiah untukmu, aku tidak sengaja menabrak dia. Lalu dia cerita padaku mau membelikan hadiah untuk kakak perempuannya, jadi aku membantunya mencarikan hadiah juga"

"Lalu kenapa dia tersenyum padamu seperti itu waktu menyodorkan boneka teddy bear sialan itu? Kenapa kau juga tersenyum malu-malu begitu?"

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"Itu karena dia bilang kenapa aku tidak memberikan hadiah teddy bear dan aku bilang padanya kalau yang akan kuberikan hadiah itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan… dan dia bertanya padaku lagi, mungkinkah itu kekasihku, dia menebak kalau itu kau, makanya aku jadi malu sendiri karena dia yang tidak dekat dengan kita saja bisa tahu"

"Hei, aku bisa mati kalau kau peluk sekencang ini"

"Tidak akan You, kau itu berlebihan"

"Kekeke"

.

"You, boleh aku tahu apa yang kau lamunkan waktu itu?"

"Youichi, jawab aku"

"Aku hanya jadi teringat dengan anggota Deimon Devil Bat, aku merasa waktu-waktu bersama mereka semua itu menyenangkan, awalnya aku yang sendirian kemudian Gendut Sialan dan Orang Tua Sialan itu datang, Kau juga, Cebol Sialan, Monyet Sialan, Ha-ha bersaudara. Lalu Rambut Liar Sialan itu, Mata Merah Sialan, Rambut Panjang Sialan-

"You, bisakah kau berhenti memanggil mereka dengan kata sialan? Aku bingung sebenarnya siapa yang kau maksud…"

"Kekeke, biar saja…"

"… Sejak kalian semua mendiamkan dan menjauhiku. Aku merasakan ternyata menyendiri itu tidak menyenangkan juga" jelas Hiruma, matanya masih fokus pada laptop.

"Maafkan kami ya You, kami tidak berniat membuatmu sampai tertekan seperti itu"

Mamori mengeratkan pelukan lengannya juga genggaman tangan Hiruma di tangan kanannya

"Hei, ku bilang jangan memelukku terlalu erat begini, aku bisa kehabisan nafas!"

"Mou, kau itu! Yasudah aku lepaskan, aku mau ke kamar dulu"

"Hn"

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian Mamori kembali masuk kamar Hiruma dan berdiri di belakang Hiruma secara diam-diam.

"Youichi"

Hiruma yang dipanggil kini memutarkan kursinya menghadap Mamori

"Apa lagi Manajer Sialan? Kupikir kau sudah ti-"

"Otanjoubi Omedetou. Ini hadiahmu" kata Mamori menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang putih berpita merah dan duduk di kasur Hiruma yang posisinya juga tak jauh dari meja belajar Hiruma.

"Kekeke, ini kau yang buat sendiri? Tanya Hiruma sembari mengeluarkan syal berwarna hitam dari kotak itu.

"Tidak, kalau aku buat sendiri tidak akan sempat, soalnya aku baru tahu ulang tahunmu itu hari minggu, sekarang hari kamis. Jadi aku hanya menjahit inisial namamu itu dan… gambar Devil Bat"

"Kekeke, apa-apaan ini? KEKEKE. Aku baru tahu kalau Devil Bats gambarnya seperti ini. KEKEKEKE"

'sudah kuduga…'

"Youichi-kun, setidaknya kau menghargai hasil karyaku!" kata Mamori menggembungkan pipinya.

"KEKEKEKE"

Hiruma tak mendengarkan kata-kata Mamori, ia terus tertawa sampai mengeluarkan banyak air mata. Mamori semakin lama semakin kesal, memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hiruma-kun, lebih baik aku ke kamar ini sudah pukul 12 lewat"

"Kekeke, kau itu begitu saja marah"

"Habisnya kau mengejekku terus"

Hiruma bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di samping Mamori. Ia menangkup pipi kiri Mamori dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu maumu apa, Manajer Sialan?" kata Hiruma menyeringai, seringaiannya semakin lebar melihat wajah Mamori yang memerah.

"Y-Y-Youichi"

"Apa Mamori~?"

Tangan Mamori meraba-raba kasur, mencari sesuatu dan berhenti pada bantal tidur Hiruma

"D-D-Dasar bodoh!"

BUGH

"Tidak kena, kekeke"

CUP

"Youichi! Kau i-"

"Terima kasih, Mamori"

* * *

Yaa, owari~

Untuk readers, terima kasih yaa mengikuti fic yang aneh ini dari awal sampai akhir, kapan-kapan saya akan update fic HirumMamo lagi nyahahah~

Review ya minna-san, saya mau tahu pendapat kalian ;)

see you next story!


End file.
